


How Death Note Should've Ended

by overdose



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to be with L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Death Note Should've Ended

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made this bye

 

 

Light stared at the ceiling at his room, thinking about how he would kill his next victims. The thought of L passed by his mind, and when it did he would get mad st himself. "What's with the face?" A dark matter blocked his view of the ceiling. "Ryuk, go away." Light muttered covering his eyes with his arms. "I can't, not until you give me back the Death Note and YOUR SOUL." Ryuk teased, hovering over the young adult. "Is it L?" The Shinigami asked, smirking. "It might be." Light sighed, removing his arms and looking up at death himself. "He's dead, let it go." Ryuk snickered, hovering away from the brown haired boy. "I can't." 

 

_Not yet._

 

Light stood up in his bed and stared at the Shinigami. "So.. is there an afterlife, Ryuk?" He asked. "Hm? You want to go to the afterlife to meet L?" Ryuk said with an apple in his head. He munched on the apple, chuckling. "What was so special about that weird kid anyway?" 

 

Light paused and thought about how soft L's skin was when he'd wrap him in in his arms. How that 'weird kid' smelled of sweets, mostly cake, Light loved that about him. "Ew, I know that look." Ryuk interrupted Light's thinking. He caught himself smiling. "You don't understand this, I need him. He's all alone somewhere, scared. I can't take it." Tears spewed from his tear ducts like hot springs. "I suppose I can arrange something with the Life Gods." Ryuk finished his apple. Light's face lit up with excitement. "You'd do that?!" 

"Ha! No, unfortunately, they don't exist." The Shinigami took a bite of another apple. "If I give you the book, will I be able to see him?" Light wiped his tears with his sleeves. "Most likely-" Ryuk chomped down on the apple. 

 

 _This is it. A purpose of not living in a world of filth._  

 

Light frantically opened the drawer which contained the Death Note. "I know I won't die if I give him this, just incase!" Light thought to himself as he wrote down his name in the book. "Cause of death: broken heart" He wrote it down. Ryuk spit his apple out, snatching the book out of the naive little shits hand. "Most likely NOT!" The Shinigami flipped through the pages, trying to find this idiotic human's name. "You can't stop me no-" Ryuk looked up at Light as he fell to the ground; clutching onto his chest. "Baka!" Ryuk shouted as he found the dead boy's name. He read his cause of death. "There is no afterlife. There never was." Ryuk closed the book and took his basket of never-ending apples. "Looks like my work here is done. I won't forget that idiot." He thought as he teleported back to his place. 


End file.
